


Bubblegum Flavoured Whirlwild Romance

by vegetasbubble



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: College, F/M, High School, Kissing, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Out of Character, Prompt Fic, Road Trips, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short Nelson/Lisa ficlets (between 100 and 500 words long) covering a certain prompt or song. Aiming for 50 bit may write more. Ages vary from teen, to young adult to adult. May contain mild lemons and mild course language. Reviews are love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 / Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who wants to suggest a prompt is more than welcome. Word prompts - maximum of five words. Song - artist required.

// one // road trip //

 

He doesn't know how he ended up agreeing to help drive his best friends little sister across five states to her college but Nelson Muntz was never one to say no to Bart and Lisa Simpson .

Just outside of a local town, Nelson suggested pulling over for a bite to eat. They hadn't eaten in a while and Nelson could hear his stomach growling for almost three hours now. They pulled into a truck stop and Nelson stretched his long limbs. 

Bart ran to the toilets and Lisa and Nelson made their way inside. They ordered pancakes drenched in syrup and strong coffee to keep them awake for the remainder of their journey. 

The waitress brought their order and just as Nelson started to eat, Lisa said, "I'm gonna miss you Nelson." Bart returned to the table theN and Nelaom wondered how things would have been had he acted on his feelings for the blonde haired girl all those years ago.


	2. // two // reunion //

He hasn't seen her since he shipped out almost four years ago. He stayed through till the end and regretted not seing her as much as he really wanted to.

They would write, send photos and call each other but the few times they did, it put a smile on each of thier faces and he would always have to be told by his fellow soilders to get off the phone.

Nelson had joined the military just after he turned eighteen and it hadn't taken long before he had been shipped out overseas. His girlfriend, Lisa Simpson, wasn't too happy.

The two had had thier differences through their younger years but they had managed to stay strong for the few years leading up to Nelson's departure.

Now, he was back in Springfield for a much needed vacation and the over whelming need to see Lisa.

He had already gone to see her mother to find out where she was and found out Lisa had taken up the coaching of the Springfield Elementry soccer team. 

Nelson made his way down to the school and heard her voice. "Lilly, you need to bring your knees up higher!"

He grinned when he seen her on the field, standing in blue shorts and a white tank top, hair tied up on her head.

He made his way over slowly to her, watching as the children stopped what they were doing and watched the tall, army cami clad man make his way over to them.

"What are you guys doing?" Lisa asked, turning to find out what they were all looking at.

And almost cried.

Lisa squealed as she ran over to Nelson, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. She started kissing his face and neck and Nelson could feel the tears falling down her face.

"Are you real?" she asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to know anyway.

"Yes, Lisa," he replied, hugging her back just as hard.

It would be even harder to leave her in a week.


End file.
